Hakuryuu has returned?
by Mizuki287
Summary: Morgiana seems to be the only one who notices that hakuryuu has changed since coming back and he meets her at the beach one night, getting a little close. He seems to want to talk about what he did two years ago the last time he saw her, and what he promised he would do when he returned.
1. Chapter 1

Morgiana was sitting on a deck with her small feet floating in the water. There was a million things running through her mind. About a week ago Hakuryuu just showed up out of nowhere one day. He was so different from what like before, he acted the same but had a strange dark look in his eye that only morgiana seemed to notice.

letting out sighs morgiana looks into the ocean with the huge moon illuminating off the water. "hey" A deep voice says behind her sending her head flying to see who it is. oh, its hakuryuu, He was standing in a somewhat nervous posture and scratching the back of his head with an awkward smile.

She flashes him a gentle smile and continues to look at the ocean at her feet. Hakuryuu quickly plops down next to her with a thud startling her. "ah sorry" He says looking more nervous than ever. "its ok " She says in her normal tone of voice that usually lacked emotion, though she has showed more emotion throughout the years learning how to feel anything besides living in constant fear as she did when she was a slave.

Something seemed off about hakuryuu, Morgiana glances at the man next to her studying him trying to figure out why she had such a strange feeling that he was somehow, darker. But hakuryuu looked completely harmless as he had a smile on his face while kicking the water below his feet.

Morgiana see's something on the beach shore halfway covered in sand. She gets up without a word and paces over to the object. Though it was just sea shell, but it was so pretty morgiana couldn't help but smile. "hakuryuu, look" She said a little excitedly as she turns to show him the pink shell with the face of excited child.

He was standing right behind her, a little too close making her take a few steps back. She awkwardly walks away and into the ocean where the calm waves were so relaxing. The water got colder and colder the deeper she went sending shivers down her spine and occasionally a sea shell or rock would bite at her feet. She stopped when the water got a little higher than her knee.

pfft "What are you doing?" Hakuryuu said worriedly while holding down a chuckle. Hakuryuu quickly walked into the ocean after her. The two of them stood next to one another for a moment before morgiana broke the silence. "hakuryuu…"

"you seem…" She said with a soft voice before hakuryuu cuts her off "Different?" He said with a warming smile as if he could read her mind. "yeah" She says as she cast her gaze towards him, he was so tall even taller than alibaba. "of course im different morgiana, its been what two or three years since i have seen you." he says with a quiet tone. It goes silent for a few moments.

"wow...morgiana, your hair has gotten so long and even more beautiful." He said as he faces her and slowly grabs a lock of her now long dark red hair. Morgiana freeze's for a moment and her face goes a bit pink. She wasn't used to things like this, even though he's just touching her hair she couldn't help but yearn for more.

"h-hakuryuu" She says nervously as she take's a few steps back making the water splash a bit. Instead of stopping awkwardly like she had expected, hakuryuu only moves closer to her. "Morgiana" He says with a soothing tone in his voice as he inches closer to the young fanalis girl.

He grabs her pale cheek with his warm hands and looks at her with a serious face. She knows that face, When he told her he loves her two years ago. This was his expression. "You know the way i feel about you. Do you remember the promise i made to you when i left?" He says with eager eyes.

Suddenly the memory she had been trying to forget came racing into her mind. _ **I will make you my wife when i return, i promise.**_ She had realized she had remembered every single moment, every single second of that event. Even now she was unsure of what love really is. Her heart was racing and felt as if it would fly out of her chest at any moment as hakuryuu slowly moved his face so close to her's.

She felt his hot breath on her red cheeks, but she just couldn't seem to remove her eye's from his. They stood there staring into eachother's eyes with red faces as there breath intertwined. "Hak-" She starts to speak his name with a shaky voice but then a loud voice cut her off.

"Hey guys whats up?" Alibaba screams as he races toward the two of them with a large grin on his face and his hand in the air waving. Morgiana's head sung around and she tried to take steps to back away from hakuryuu but she did it to quickly. _**Splash**_ Water goes flying everywhere as the small girl trips and lands into the freezing cold water.

Morgiana lets out a frustrated sigh as she looks at her white dress soaked. Hakuryuu tries to hide his angry face but everyone could tell he was clearly mad. haha "sorry" Alibaba chuckles nervously as he stands on the beach waiting for the two to get out of the water. "Its late so i just came to tell you guys to get inside now" He says with a smile.

All hakuryuu could do was glare at him, but he quickly snaps out it and offers morgiana his large hand. She accepts it with smile, almost forgetting that she's soaking wet and shaking from the cold.

"Just hurry to the hotel ok!" Alibaba yells as he runs off back the way he came, and he soon disappears in the darkness.

...

Hakuryuu and morgiana slowly walk through the lightly lit city with quite a few people still out in the streets. Morgiana was shivering and kept her head down out of embarrassment as her dress left trails of water behind her.

It seemed as if though every single man was staring at her, though she assumed it was because she was dripping wet. Hakuryuu quickly become aware of the fact that her dress has become transparent because of being wet. His face quickly goes from a lightly toned color to completely red.

He roughly grabs her hand and drags her to an alleyway where no is around. "w-what's wrong?" She looks up with a confused face. Hakuryuu tries to avert his eyes from her body but can't. Her dress stuck to her body so well making hakuryuu's already red face go even redder.

You could see most of her breasts and the shape of her nipple through the dress and her flat stomach, even a thigh gap. Her long wet red hair glowing in the light of the city. Hakuryuu found himself studying her more than he should have. She stares at him unaware that she's being looked at in strange places and gives him a strange look.

He forces himself back to reality and quickly starts untying his robe. "w-wait, what are you doing?!" Morgiana says nervously as her face grows red backing away from the striping man, she covers her eyes with her small fragile hands and turns around. Hakuryuu couldn't help but giggle at the innocent reaction and he gets undressed with a smirk.

She has seen sinbad almost naked and well, she has seen alibaba completely naked before, when she walked into his room at the wrong time. But the thought of hakuryuu...made her nervous and she didn't know why.

"here" Hakuryuu says loudly waving his robe at the small girl. She looks up but her eyes could only focus on hakuryuu's bare chest, He has become tanner than before and looks like he has gotten stronger too she thinks as she looks at his muscles and broad shoulders. But within a couple seconds she is back to reality and grabs the robe confused.

Hakuryuu note's her confusion "your dress." he says averting his eyes still. Morgiana looks down to see her pitiful state, so thats why those strange men were staring. "sorry" She says as she quickly tied the robe around herself covering up most of her cleavage with a somewhat lonely expression.

Morgiana wasn't embarrassed, she has never thought of herself as attractive. Being a slave for so long has completely crushed her confidence and she thinks nothing of herself, and since being freed, that is one thing that has not changed about her.

"what are you apologizing for?" Hakuryuu asks. "for making you look at this, body" She says with a pained look. Hakuryuu's face grows angry, he tightly grabs her shoulders. "Morgiana, you shouldn't think so lowly of yourself, you are to beautiful! any sane man would want you. If you keep thinking like that a man will surely take advantage of you! And your body…" Hakuryuu yells before his face goes a bit red as he thinks of her body "your body is perfect."

Morgiana looks up at him with her eyes wide and a stunned look on her face. Without realizing it, a small tear was welling up in her crimson eye. She bit her lips hard as if to keep in her cry and she hugged him tightly. "im sorry!" Hakuryuu yells "did i yell to much?" he adds worriedly.

"no" Morgiana says gently still clinging to hakuryuu's bare, warm chest. Morgiana couldn't even understand it herself why she cried a little. It was as if she had been waiting to hear those words for a long time. She lets out a couple sighs and lets go, hakuryuu almost seemed disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

They eventually made it to the hotel where aladdin and alibaba were staying. Aladdin runs out of the hotel exited to see them back sending a small smile to morgiana's face. But he stopped and just stared at them with a confused expression.

"Mor-san, why are you wet? and wearing hakuryuu's clothing? and hakuryuu, how could you walk around half naked, are you becoming like sinbad?" The small child giggled while staring at them, his eyes widened a bit. "why are you guys holding hands?" Aladdin adds.

Morgiana looks down at her small hands and had completely forgotten that they held hands almost the entire way here. "ah!" Morgiana shrieks as she rips her hand from hakuryuu's "H-he was just trying to calm me down because i was nervous, everyone was staring at us on the way here." Morgiana explained franticly. But the young boy seemed to care less.

The entire time hakuryuu's gaze was set on morgiana with a heart warming smile. Aladdin giggled, "oh yea we got two different rooms so you guys can stay together in the other room next to ours ok" Aladdin says with a smile staring up at hakuryuu and morgiana. "ok!" Hakuryuu said a bit too excitedly.

Strange, the first time he and her slept in a room together he was hesitant and against. So why is he so eager now ? morgiana thinks to herself in a daze. "lets just hurry" morgiana says as the cold bites at her wet body, but with hakuryuu's robe it was warmer.

She follows hakuryuu through the plain hallway to her room. She slowly raises the collar of hakuryuu's robe she's currently wearing to her nose and gives it a slight sniff just as she bumps into hakuryuu as he stops in front of the room. "ah! sorry!" She says instantly and her face goes red as she prays in her mind that he didn't see what she was just doing.

"its fine" Hakuryuu says with a normal voice calming morgiana down knowing he didn't see her sniff his robe. The room has many different color of rugs and blankets making the room feel somehow more inviting and cozy.

"im going to take a bath now so here's your robe, uh sorry it kinda wet" morgiana's says softly as she starts untying the robe. She hands it to him and her dress was even worse than before. Her dress was glued to every little curve of her body and was basically like she was naked.

Hakuryuu swings his head forcing himself to look away as he lets out a small whimper. "i-it's ok, just hurry with your bath." he stutters out. "y-yeah" morgiana answers with a strange look her face showed she's still completely oblivious.

Without another word she heads into a wooden door with hakuryuu staring at her. Hakuryuu lays on the bed with a sigh after he hangs his robe to dry. He sits without making any noise, just listing to water splashing in the room next to him.

In only about half an hour morgiana was done. Morgiana slowly opens the door with only a towel around her. "um...hakuryuu-san" She says quietly. Hakuryuu jerks up out of bed and gives her a strange look. "why aren't you dressed?" he says loudly trying to keep his eyes from prying.

"I just realized that i left my other clothes at the hotel we stayed at a couple days ago…" She says quietly "C-can i wear yours? until tomorrow, i'll hang my dress to dry tonight" She said quietly. "eh, um, yea of course" He says as he awkwardly gets a pair of his clothes out of his bag and hands it to her.

She quickly rips it out of his hand with a blush escaping her cheeks as she closes the door to the bathroom. Hakuryuu nervously bounces onto the bed with his face beating red. Only moments later morgiana quietly peaks through the door and slowly walks into the room.

Hakuryuu's face lights up an even darker hue of red as he stares at her, though he has seen her in clothes just earlier today, all she was wearing was his robe! "um...there was no way the pants would fit me sorry." Morgiana says a little nervously

The robe covered to a little above half of her thigh exposing her white smooth skin that was damp from the shower. The upper part of her robe showed much of her cleavage exposing quite a bit of her breasts. Hakuryuu caught himself staring. Morgiana looking completely exhausted plops herself onto the bed right next to the flustered hakuryuu. "im going to sleep"

"on this bed?!" he says loudly. "there's no other beds here." Morgiana said flatly turning to her side to look at hakuryuu laying next to her. Hakuryuu couldn't hide the smile on his face, he was happy they had to share a bed. "Are you happy?" Morgiana said curiously noticing hakuryuu's smile.

Hakuryuu answers the question before he knew it. "Yeah, cause i can be close to you." Hakuryuu said with a gentle tone and a distant look in his eye as he stared at the fanalis. He finally processes what he just said and his face gets red once more as he turns his way away from morgiana's face. "AH! just kidding!" He shouts as if to fight himself.

He lets out a sigh as he turns around to look at morgiana who he thinks will surely be grossed out by hakuryuu's words. His eyes widen when he see's morgiana's stunning expression, She was smiling with a sincere look as her eyes shined and she stared at hakuryuu. "Hey hakuryuu, its kinda cold so im going to hold your hand." Morgiana says slowly with her soft pink lips as she reaches for hakuryuu's hand wrapping her fingers with his tightly. And without another word the fanalis was fast asleep before hakuryuu could even react.


End file.
